At present, the use of conference (e.g., videoconference) systems in personal and commercial settings has increased dramatically so that meetings between people in remote locations can be facilitated. Conference systems allow users, in two or more remote locations, to communicate interactively with each other via live, simultaneous two-way video streams, audio streams, or both. Some conference systems (e.g., CISCO WEBEX provided by CISCO SYSTEMS, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., GOTOMEETING provided by CITRIX SYSTEMS, INC. of Santa Clara, Calif., ZOOM provided by ZOOM VIDEO COMMUNICATIONS of San Jose, Calif., GOOGLE HANGOUTS by ALPHABET INC. of Mountain View, Calif., and SKYPE FOR BUSINESS provided by the MICROSOFT CORPORATION, of Redmond, Wash.) also allow users to exchange files and/or share display screens that present, for example, images, text, video, applications, online locations, social media, and any others.
Consequently, conference systems enable a user to participate in a conference session (e.g., a meeting) via a remote device. In some scenarios, the user may be scheduled to participate in multiple conference sessions at the same time (e.g., the user's calendar is double booked for a given time period). In these types of scenarios, the user typically has to decide which of the multiple conference sessions to participate in, and part of that decision means that the user does not participate in other ones of the multiple conference sessions (e.g., the user ignores or skips other meetings which the user has been invited to participate in).